A Modern Myth
by Octoballs
Summary: Jade takes in a substance-abuser but he's more then he bargained for...a lot more. Jade Puget X OC
1. Changes

Name: Nyx "The Ripper" Kyierstan (Called Nick)

Age: 18

Looks: a href=".com/image/emo ?o=245" target="_blank"img src="." border="0"/a

[IMG].[/IMG]

Misc: Is an emo kid sent to live with Jade so he doesn't make destructive decisions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Inhaling harshly, I snuffed the cocaine. It stung like salt up my nose and I let out a cry, but enjoyed it all the more._

_"Daaaa-amn, boy!" My cousin Devon said, laughing. He too was thrilled by a high, we were busy with some friends snorting coke and smoking pot in my basement. I grinned as my vision split in half and became wavy._

At least…that's what I remembered as I woke up in a bed that smelled like dog and sex. That popped a question in my mind _What the hell did I do last night? _The answered flooded back to me after I asked. I'd been sent to some straight-edge guy's house after the cops had given me three days of jail-time. I passed out in his bed and he had a dog and a bodacious girlfriend.

I got up and pulled my red hoody on, finding my way downstairs to eat. I found the anti-fun guy eating a bagel at the table. His hair was a dark brown color and he wore glasses, which framed his nearly black eyes. _…Nerd…_I thought, rummaging through his food.

"Uhm..morning.." he said, his voice barely above a mumble. I turned to look more closely at him.

"Hey there…" I scratched my head, sending some of my hair into an odd spike-ish-thing. He shyly smiled and looked away. "Relax, I don't bite...much..." I grinned.

This was going to be an odd change.

-------------------------

Sorry so short, but I'm brain-dead and I have limited computer time.


	2. Emotionless

"You should get dressed.." my caretaker mumbled, putting his plate in the sink. The tall man was clad in dark blue jeans, a yellow lemonhead shirt and those popular DC shoes.

"Why," I asked, "I thought old guys liked it better when you undressed for them." He shrugged a little, causing suspicious to bubble up in me.

"Fine, you can walk out into the snow naked if you want.." he answered, "I hope your dick freezes off."

"Alright, simmer down Grandpa…" I rolled my eyes, "I'll get dressed." I left and went to my room, dressing in gray skinny jeans, a black beater and a black skintight hoody. Once I'd entered the foyer again, I found he was waiting.

"Come on…" he urged, his hands in his pockets. I sighed and tucked my feet into my DC-Style HIM shoes.

"Why are you so pushy?" I looked at him, arching to crack my back. He shrugged again.

"We have shit to do today.." that dog of his was held in one arm, she glared at me with this big homicidal eyes.

"Like what," I jeered, "you need to get a bikini wax or something?" The small Chihuahua growled at my jibes.

"You have a counseling session today and I have to supervise you." He said shortly.

"Fuck yeah…"I enthused sarcastically as we began walking, "what's your name any who?" He was quiet for a little while.

"Jade Puget.." he mumbled, "the agency told me your name was Nyx Kyierstan." He settled the dog in his arms.

"Yeah…call me Nick though," I replied, a little shocked I didn't poke fun at his name, "my dad only called me Nyx."

"What's so special about your dad?" He inquired, unknowingly stabbing my heart.

"Nothing..." I pulled my ipod out and flipped through songs. Emotionless by Good Charlotte came on, reminding me of all of those damned things my dad did. I absently followed Jade. My life seemed to drown me..to overwhelm me all over again...

* * *

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?

but we're all right  
we're all right

[Chorus:]  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
the scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay

[Chorus:]  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive  
yeah, I'm still alive

sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you

[Chorus:]  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, I miss you  
hey dad

* * *

So sorry for the shortness! Tina's a dick!!!


End file.
